Nunca sem meu filho
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Heero e Duo finalmente são uma família feliz, porém algo acontece ao filhinho deles e pode mudar suas vidas para pior. Yaoi, mpreg, angst, fic pesada. Cap 03 on!
1. Amor

**Nunca sem meu filho **(1)

o-o-o-o

Olhava perdido pela janela, os pequenos flocos brancos caíam graciosamente lá fora. Sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro e virou-se para dentro da sala com um doce sorriso. 

"Tudo bem?"

"Claro, amor." – aconchegou-se no peitoral de Heero, acariciando o próprio ventre – "Já vamos cortar o peru?"

"Sim, já é quase meia-noite, Duo." – informou, enlaçando a cintura do amado e acariciando sua barriga deveras grande – "Vamos ficar com os outros agora?"

"Claro." – sorria.

Devolvendo-lhe o sorriso, Heero o conduziu de volta à mesa de jantar, onde os amigos os esperavam para comemorarem a ceia de Natal.

"Estava tão distraído, Duo, aconteceu alguma coisa?" – perguntou Quatre, preocupado.

"Haha, não, imagine! É só que eu estava pensando que logo, logo meu filhote vai nascer." – revelou, orgulho, enquanto tornava a acarinhar sua barriga.

"Só espero que ele não se torne alguém tão chato quanto você." – Wu Fei brincou, causando risadas a todos.

"Não, não, Wuffy, meu filhote será melhor, ele será muito feliz." – contou com um ar sonhador.

Heero deslizou uma mão pelo pescoço do moreninho, trazendo sua cabeça para junto da sua. Sim, eles seriam muito felizes.

o-o-o-o

3 anos e 2 meses depois:

"Papa! Eu té bincá." – resmungou o pequeno, cruzando os bracinhos.

Heero, terminando de dar o nó em sua gravata, olhou bem o neném. Seu filhote estava sentadinho à mesa, recusando-se a tomar seu café da manhã, que consistia em pedacinhos de frutas ao leite, com a carinha enfezada. Quando olhava aquele serzinho minúsculo e inocente, quase não tinha forças para negar-lhe as coisas, ainda mais agora que ele aprendera a fazer a carinha manhosa que Duo fazia; porém, quando prometera levá-lo no parque no sábado, não podia imaginar que surgiria uma conferência importantíssima da Preventers para ir. Infelizmente, teria que faltar com a palavra ao filho.

Aproximou-se do pequeno, erguendo-o no ar, para que ficassem da mesma altura:

"O papa já explicou que não pode, Deni." – viu o menino fazer biquinho – "Eu prometo que quando voltar da viajem eu passo o final de semana inteira com você, tá bem?"

O neném pareceu analisar um pouco, antes de responder:

"Tá... O papa volta logo?"

"Volto, sim, querido. Amanhã mesmo eu já estou aqui."

Deni abraçou-se ao pescoço do pai, esfregando seus sedosos fios vermelhinhos em seu queixo:

"Tô cum saudades, volta logo. Eu num quélu poteger o dad no seu lugai pá sempe." (2)

Heero apertou-o mais em seus braços, rindo do comentário do filho.

_Click._

Os dois voltaram-se para trás, onde Duo segurava uma máquina fotográfica, que batera mais uma foto. Ela foi revelada na hora e o trançadinho a pendurou na geladeira. O japonês abriu um meio sorriso, Duo adorava tirar fotos da "super-família feliz", como ele mesmo chamava; tanto que já nem havia espaço livre nos seus álbuns. Voltou-se para os dois homens de sua vida:

"Eu ouvi meu nome aí no meio da história. Posso saber o que os senhores estavam tramando?"

Heero olhou para o filho, que o olhou de volta, respondendo:

"Esse é um segredo entre dois homens, Duo."

Revirou os olhos violetas, divertido, pegando o ruivinho no colo e o devolvendo à sua cadeira. Examinou o pequeno, que comia calmamente. Seu filho era tão lindo e perfeito! Tinha o cabelo vermelhinho rebelde como o de Heero e grandes e redondos olhos cor de cerveja, como os seus, porém os do menino transmitiam muita calma e ingenuidade. A princípio assustaram-se pela sua cor do cabelo e olhos, todavia ele tinha muitos traços dos dois, desde o formato do nariz aos dedinhos da mão. Então preocuparam-se por se tratar de alguma anomalidade e, após alguns testes, inclusive de paternidade, atribuíram aquilo a uma "travessura" da genética: afinal, às vezes nasciam mesmo filhos diferentes dois pais, nesse sentido.

"Eu tenho que ir agora. Deni, promete que vai cuidar direitinho do dad?" – Heero piscou um olho para o menino.

"Pometo, papa!" – ergueu o polegar, num sinal de positivo.

Sorriu mais uma vez, beijando o topo da cabecinha ruiva:

"Até mais, meu bem. Seja um bom menino pro dad."

"Tá!" – abriu um enorme sorriso – "Tchau, papa! Amo você." – encostou a pontinha de seu nariz no de Heero, num delicado carinho.

"Também amo você, querido." – afagou seu fino cabelhinho.

Afastou-se, seu filhote era tão meigo! e foi até Duo:

"Ah, bom, finalmente lembrou-se de mim!" – brincou, fingindo-se de indignado.

Heero lançou-lhe um olhar maroto, levando sua mão à nuca do moreninho, mexendo os dedos compridos, numa carícia inebriante.

"Se continuar assim, não viaja hoje." – sussurrou Duo, pois este mínimo toque já o estava deixando excitado.

"Tsc, você é muito sensível."

"Com um homem como você, quem não ficaria?" – tornou a dizer baixinho, não queria que o pimpolho escutasse suas sacanagens.

Dizendo isso, Duo beijou seu marido longamente.

"Ui, ui!" – Deni balançou as mãozinhas, em sinal de calor.

Os dois riram do menino sapeca, largando-se por fim, pois até a criança já percebera o que faziam. O japonês pegou sua mala, que estava no chão ao lado do batente da porta da cozinha.

"Até mais."

"Tchau, papa!"

"Até logo, querido." – Duo deu-lhe um último beijo e Heero deixou a casa.

Suspirando, foi sentar-se ao lado do filho, aproveitando para limpar a sujeira que ele fazia.

"Dad, o papa volta logo, né?"

"Claro. Por que?"

"Puique... Seiá que ele vai ficá bem sem nóis?"

"Ahaha, claro que vai, pequeno. O papa já é um homem e sabe se virar sozinho. Mas vou te contar um segredinho: ele não consegue ficar muito tempo longe da gente, por isso que ele sempre volta pra nós." – mesmo pequeno, o menino já era tão amável, preocupado com o bem-estar dos pais.

O ruivinho abriu a boca num "ó" perfeito.

"Eu tamén num consigo ficá longe dos cêis, dad. Seiá que é doença?" – franziu a testa, ingenuamente.

Duo sorriu, limpando a boquinha do menino, que estava toda suja de leite:

"Não, isso não é doença."

"Ahnnn... Ah, ô dad? O papa pometeu me levá no paique hoje."

"Tudo bem, eu te levo."

"Obaaa! Bigado, dad!" – abraçou o pai, enchendo sua face de beijinhos – "Hihi!"

Adorava aquela boquinha macia beijando suas bochechas, pois Deni era uma criança carinhosa e vivia a beijá-los, abraçá-los e dispensar-lhe carinhos. Qual o pai que não gosta disso?

"Hahaha! Agora termine de papar pra eu te levar ao parque."

"Tá." – sorriu, tornando a comer.

o-o-o-o

Duo sentara num banco embaixo da sombra de uma árvore, descansando um pouco. Seu filho tinha um pique que até para ele era difícil de acompanhar, apesar de ser uma criança calma. A esta hora não haviam muitas pessoas por ali, na verdade, apenas duas meninas de uns seis anos, bem loirinhas, brincavam naquela parte do parque. Eles só estavam lá ainda porque Deni insistira em ficar mais um pouquinho.

"Só mais cinco minutinhos." – gritou para o menino.

"Tá bom, dad." – Deni foi brincar com uma bola laranja florescente pouco maior que suas mãos.

Aquele era um lugar agradável, em especial aquela área onde estavam, pois era bem arborizada, com canteiros bem cuidados, e muito tranqüila. Já estivera nas outras áreas do parque no mesmo dia com o filho, e agora chegara a vez desta. Porém, já estavam de saída.

"Ah, não!" – ouviu Deni exclamar, voltando-se para si – "Dad, a bolinha caiu no matinho."

Duo olhou ao redor, vendo uma cor laranja ofuscante no meio de uma moita do canteiro, que era cercado por uma grade em ondas de uns 50 cm, e entendeu que o que ele queria dizer com "matinho" era justamente "moita". Levantou-se:

"Eu pego, mas tome mais cuidado da próxima vez."

"Hunhun." – seu pai passava por ele, dando um último aviso:

"Não saia daí."

"Tá, dad." – ficou parado, enquanto o pai ía até o canteiro, uns seis metros adiante, retirar a bola de lá.

Duo foi até o canteiro, debruçando-se ao máximo que podia sobre ele para alcançar a moita, sem ter que entrar dentro daquela área proibida. Com algum esforço sua mão chegou ao "matinho", mas a esfera laranja estava bem intrincada no meio dele e teve de se esforçar um pouco mais para retirá-la de lá. O sol já estava ficando quente, devia ser por volta do meio dia, eles tinham que voltar logo para almoçar e, ademais, não queria que o menino tomasse o sol forte do horário.

Tirando a bolinha do filho do emaranhado, Duo voltou-se, dando alguns passos até olhar direito pra frente e não ver seu filho ali. Juntou as sobrancelhas, apurando a visão para ver se o achava por perto. Porém, não o encontrou:

"Deni, onde você está?" – chamou, sem obter resposta.

"_Droga, eu disse para ele não sair de perto."_, pensou, enquanto se dirigia para um bebedouro que ficava um pouco atrás do banco em que estivera sentado, virando à direita, onde pensou que ele pudesse ter ido. O americano podia até ser meio desencanado e tudo o mais, mas quando se tratava de seu filho ou de Heero, tinha o dom de ficar aflito em questões de segundos e por pouca coisa.

Chegando ao bebedouro, não o viu ali e nem nos arredores. Voltou apressado para onde estavam antes, na esperança de Deni ter voltado pra lá, mas decepcionou-se amargamente ao não vê-lo por ali. Nessa hora as duas menininhas loiras chegaram, de mãos dadas, ao banco onde sentara-se mais cedo, subindo nele, a brincar. Foi até elas:

"Com licença, garotas, vocês viram o menino que estava comigo?"

"Um ruivinho?" – perguntou uma delas.

"Sim, este mesmo. Sabem onde ele está ou viram para onde ele foi?"

"Não... Da última vez que nóis viu ele, o senhor tava levantando daqui." – tornou.

"E a gente foi até o banheiro nessa hora." – continuou a outra.

"Obrigado." – respondeu de qualquer jeito, nervoso.

Com a hipótese do banheiro, foi até os sanitários daquela área. Entrou no masculino e encontrou um velho faxineiro o limpando.

"Senhor, tem algum garotinho aqui?"

"Oi? Ah, não, aqui não tem ninguém, meu filho."

Suspirou pesadamente, suas pernas já amolecendo-se. Mordeu o lábio inferior, supondo:

"Será que ele não está no banheiro feminino? Ele é muito novo e não sabe ler..."

"O senhor está procurando seu filho? Eu acabei de tocar duas garotinhas do feminino, e já o tranquei. Só estou mesmo limpando este porque está sujo, mas o outro que estava limpo, não tinha mais ninguém." – informou.

Os olhos de Duo expressavam uma súbita angústia, acompanhada de um alto nervosismo. Saiu correndo de lá, procurando pelo parque todo por seu pequeno. Pela área dos brinquedos, do lago, dos animais... Gritava o nome do menino, pedia para ele voltar que ele não estava bravo, interpelando os poucos que ainda estavam no local, e nem sinal de Deni. Estava se desesperando ao passar por toda aquela extensão e não ter um retorno positivo. Seu peito acelerava e doía, os nervos por debaixo da pele ardiam, dificultando até seu andar.

Já estava na hora do parque fechar, só sendo aberto duas horas mais tarde, e não haviam funcionários para ajudá-lo a encontrar o filho. Nervosíssimo, tirou seu celular do bolso e discou para o de seu marido. No segundo toque ele atendeu:

"_Duo?"_ – perguntou, enquanto se dirigia para o salão de refeições do hotel da Preventers, ao reconhecer o nome de seu amor no visor do celular.

"Heero, eu perdi o Deni. Ele não está em lugar nenhum!" – desabafou, a voz embargada de choro.

"_Do que você está falando, Duo?"_ – veio a resposta apreensiva e confusa.

Passou a mão pela testa, sentia que não demoraria a se formar um buraco em seu estômago, de tão nervoso.

"Eu o trouxe para o parque... Ele derrubou a bolinha no canteiro, eu fui pegar e, quando voltei... Ele havia desaparecido!" – tentava falar coerentemente.

"_Acalme-se, Duo. Na certa ele está por aí, brincando em algum lugar."_ – ponderou, mais racional.

"Não, não, não! Eu já o procurei no parque inteiro! Debaixo dos bancos, no meio do mato, até espiei na rua... E nada! Heero, eu estou dizendo, Deni não está aqui."

De repente Heero ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer.

o-o-o-o

Continua...

o-o-o-o

(1) Este é um nome de um filme, só que na verdade, o real é "Nunca sem minha filha"; nele a mulher americana é casada com um sujeito do Oriente Médio, com o qual eles tem uma filha. Como o cara tá ruim de vida, eles se mudam pra lá pois lá ele diz que teriam uma vida melhor. Porém, a mulher passa por péssimas no Oriente e decide ir embora, mas naquele país ela só pode voltar pros E.U.A sozinha, pois eles não dão a guarda de filhos às mães. Então ela passa por um monte, até conseguir fugir ilegalmente pro seu país com a menina, pois ela não abandonaria a filha de jeito algum com o pai naquele país, daí o título do filme. (viram? Pime também é cultura u.u)

(2) Querem saber o porquê dele chamar o Duo de dad e o Heero de papa? Bom: "dad" é papai em inglês (duh!) e "papa" é papai em japonês, usado por chibis! (mais cultura ainda, hehe n-n) Como em outra fic minha o Trowa era chamado de "papaizão" e o Quatre de "papaizinho" pelos filhos, não podia repetir o mesmo nessa, ne? Então pus assim.

Tive a idéia de fazer esta fic depois de assistir um filme na Record outro dia, chamado "Resgatando não sei quem" x-x", no qual uma mãe tinha seu filho seqüestrado pelo ex-marido. Não o vi até o fim, infelizmente, mas gostei do tema e, então, resolvi escrever sobre crianças desaparecidas. (e só aí lembrei que isso já ocorrera em "Senhora do Destino"¬¬). Okey, okey, este cap. não ficou muito do jeito que queria, mas não estou boa para escrever... Sim, levei outra pancada na cabeça u.u e tá meio difícil de pensar por causa disso, então entendam o fato deste cap. estar meio podre, tá? E, muito calma nessa hora, o Heero tá OOC mas o motivo disto será explicado mais adiante, okey?

Please, deixem reviews!

Ateh mais

16/12/05


	2. Loucura

o-o-o-o

Fechou a porta do quarto, uma expressão cansada abatendo-se sobre ele.

"Ele já conseguiu dormir?"

Heero voltou-se para Quatre, que o encarava aflito. Suspirou:

"Já, os calmantes fizeram efeito."

Suspirando mais uma vez, seguiu pelo corredor até à escada. O jovem árabe não sabia o que dizer, estava tão deslocado naquela situação que preferiu manter-se calado, acompanhando o amigo. Foram até a sala, onde estavam Trowa e Wu Fei sentados no sofá e, assim que o latino os viu, levantou-se, tratando de acomodar seu marido louro entre os braços, vendo o quão nervoso ele estava e querendo passar-lhe conforto.

"Como ele está?" – perguntou.

"Está dormindo agora." – Heero respondeu, sentando-se abatido no sofá vazio.

O silêncio fez-se presente por alguns longos minutos; ninguém sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer, aquela complicada situação era um assunto tão frágil que, com um simples toque mal feito, podia estilhaçar-se em mil pedacinhos. Aquela ausência de barulho, que antes Heero tanto prezava, agora zunia como um enxame em sua cabeça, golpeando-lhe os sentidos, as forças.

"A polícia não tem pistas?" – Wu Fei atreveu-se a falar, em parte porque o silêncio já o estava incomodando, mas em sua totalidade porque ainda não lhes tinham explicado direito o ocorrido e ele estava interessado em sabê-lo.

Heero deixou-se respirar pesadamente antes de responder:

"Não... Por enquanto. Não existem câmeras de segurança num parquinho infantil," – disse, percebendo o absurdo, afinal, era um lugar para crianças! Por que teriam essas benditas filmadoras? Bem, se as tivessem, pelo menos teriam alguma noção do que acontecera ao seu filho – "logo, não há como saber o que aconteceu e, não é possível localizar as pessoas que estavam lá para colher depoimentos, já que várias famílias passaram a manhã no parque. Os únicos que ainda estavam quando a viatura chegou foram interrogados." – afundou-se levemente no assento – "Infelizmente nenhum deles viu Deni sair ou ser acompanhado por alguém diferente."

Cada um deles teve uma reação, mas, no geral, todos consentiram com a dor muda do amigo.

"Tenha fé, Heero, logo vão encontrá-lo." – desejou Quatre, tomando as mãos do japonês entre as suas.

Meneou a cabeça, desejava muito que aquilo fosse verdadeiro. Não saberia se suportaria isso, ter e não ter Deni ao mesmo tempo, ser seu filho mas estar longe de si; perguntava-se onde seu pimpolho estava, se estava vivo... ou não; o que lhe tinha acontecido? Deni fugira? O raptaram? Ele estava perdido? O que seu pequeno estaria sentindo agora, se ainda respirasse? Medo, dor, frio, fome? Levou as mãos à cabeça, apertando-a ligeiramente, como se assim espantasse suas dúvidas.

"E como Duo está reagindo, com tudo isso?" – Trowa perguntou, pois quando receberam a notícia e chegaram à casa dos morenos, para apoiá-los nesse momento difícil, o americano estava num estado de nervos terrível; tivera de tomar alguns calmantes ao longo do dia.

Sacudiu os ombros, embora a resposta fosse óbvia, sabia que os amigos estavam preocupados com eles.

"Como acha? Está desesperado, histérico... Chegou a passar mal diversas vezes." – doía-lhe ver seu mor assim, como também doía nos outros ocupantes daquele cômodo – "Ele pode se fazer de forte, porém, mexeram com algo que ocupa quase todo o seu coração e isso o desarmou por completo. Deni é muito importante para ele, para nós..."

Wu Fei, Quatre e Trowa se entreolharam sem que o outro visse; se acontecesse algo a seus filhos, não saberiam o que fazer! Por isso sabiam que o tormento pelo qual Duo e Heero passavam não era nada pequeno. Mas tudo daria certo, ou pelo menos era isso que desejavam.

o-o-o-o

2 dias

Acariciou os fios castanhos, sua face abatida e cansada no mais puro pesar. Houve uma movimentação na cama e logo um par de olhos violetas abriu-se. Duo o olhou, Heero sentado numa cadeira a seu lado, a acalmá-lo... Porém, ver seu amante desperto não lhe trouxe mais calmo: ao invés de trazer no olhar aquela alegria e energia que lhe eram tão típicas, Duo agora mantinha um brilho alienado nas orbes violetas. Sentia todo um enorme peso sobre as costas, seu pequenino desaparecido há dois dias, seu pobre menino! Imaginava quanto Deni estaria sofrendo longe deles, enquanto que a prova real de que eles também sofriam com sua ausência estava bem à sua frente: seu amado esposo num leito da Preventers, o desespero completo e na sua mais vigente forma o consumindo, a tentar tranqüilizá-lo e evitar que tivesse outra crise nervosa.

Sabia que Duo não queria ficar lá, mas aquilo também já era um risco à sua saúde! O americano tinha tais crises constantemente desde então, chegando a desmaiar uma vez e o coração a disparar a tantos por minuto, como se a qualquer momento pudesse ter uma parada cardíaca. Seu moreninho era muito frágil em relação aos que lhe eram importantes e sabia o quanto estava sofrendo com o desaparecimento do filho, podia ver claramente na sua face o quão desesperado estava... Ou, talvez, nervoso fosse a palavra mais apropriada. E era indescritivelmente horroroso vê-lo nessa situação, seu Shinigami que encaminhava os bons ao paraíso celeste e os maus aos portões do inferno agora enlouquecia numa cama de hospital.

Mas era impossível dizer que ele também não estava igualmente arrasado pelo ruivinho. Seu coração apertava-se só de imaginar pelo quê seu filhote estaria passando...Ou se ele não teria... Não teria... Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Aquilo o matava, dilacerava; porém, tinha de ser forte, por Duo, se não seu americaninho não agüentaria. Precisava ser forte mais uma vez.

Chegava a ser irônico: ele, Heero Yui, o Soldado Perfeito que tanto custava a demonstrar seus sentimentos, a lidar com outras pessoas, havia desmoronado por causa de Duo. No começo ainda fôra tudo muito difícil, entretanto depois, com o passar do tempo, dos anos que sempre estiveram juntos, um ao lado do outro, começara a mudar sua personalidade. Fôra transformado. E de máquina sem sentimentos se tornara um homem, um homem como outro qualquer, que tem desejos, anseia, ama e até sofre. Tornara-se mais sociável, contudo, apenas seus amigos mais íntimos, como seus companheiros de guerra, conheciam realmente como ele agora era, somente eles e Duo podiam ver seu sorriso ou gestos de carinho. É, a convivência muda e muito as pessoas.

Há pouco tempo atrás chegara Deni, com quem descobrira muito mais do que poderia imaginar, aprendera a amar sem esperar nada em troca, quando ele era um simples bebê, descobrira o quão magnífico era poder cuidar de alguém que dependesse totalmente de si, poder ver um sorriso sincero e puro, como só as crianças são capazes de sorrir, e receber todo seu amor incondicional. Aquilo fôra o que faltava para sua metamorfose completar-se e, agora, era ele o pai amoroso de Deni, o esposo perfeito de Duo e o amigo do peito que seus amigos precisavam.

Contudo, agora estava ele lá, numa situação que lhe tirava as duas coisas mais preciosas da sua vida: seu filho e seu amor. Era como se não pudesse ser feliz, como se estivesse condenado a ser frio e distante para sempre. Como se a vida quisesse lhe pregar a terrível peça de, por algum tempo, deixá-lo provar das maravilhas da vida e crer-se finalmente feliz, para, logo após, toma-las de si e fazê-lo amargar por tudo o que perdera, pois agora que ele sabia o quão bom era, não queria perder o que lhe era agradável, do mesmo modo que se dá um doce para quem nunca o comeu e, quando se dá algumas mordidinhas nele e descobre-se ser maravilhoso, o doce lhe é tomado e não concedido outra vez.

Era assim que se sentia, porém, o que lhe doía mais não era o seu sentimento de auto-piedade e sim a angústia de não saber o paradeiro de Deni. Queria seu menino para si, o queria à cavalinho em seus ombros, pulando na sua cama e enfiando-se embaixo das cobertas de noite com medo da chuva, queria suas mãozinhas pequenininhas tentando surrupiar o pote de bolachas... O queria ali, debaixo dos seus braços, onde saberia que ele estaria bem e seria feliz. Lançou um olhar cheio de ternura para o moreninho, que ajeitava-se melhor na cama e que agora estava tão frágil e indefeso:

"Tudo bem, Duo?" – perguntou, segurando seus braços que se apoiavam no colchão fino, a sustentar-lhe o corpo, e o ajudando a se arrumar.

Fitou os azuis cobalto por uns instantes, o brilho – ou a falta deles – em seus próprios era algo indecifrável, pois ele mais parecia um boneco sem vontade, dopado por sedativos. Ajeitou a cabeça na rala almofada branca, sua mão fina envolvendo o pulso de Heero da mão que estava sobre seu ombro.

"Hunhun..." – murmurou e, no segundo seguinte, estava adormecido mais uma vez.

O japonês acariciou a face abatida com pesar, uma pontada em seu coração alertando-o o quão dolorido era ver seu amante nessa posição.

o-o-o-o

4 dias

"Senhor, entenda..."

"NÃO ME IMPORTA SE ESTÃO FAZENDO O SEU MELHOR, PORRA!" –interrompeu, batendo as mãos sobra o tampo da mesa e gritando descontroladamente – "EU QUERO O MEU FILHO DE VOLTA!"

A mocinha assustou-se diante da explosão do americano. Então uma voz autoritária foi ouvida atrás de si:

"O que está havendo aqui?" – perguntou seu superior com uma expressão severa e irritada.

Nesse instante Heero irrompeu na sala; tinha ido buscar um copo d'água para Duo e, ao ouvir seus berros da outra ponta do corredor, voltou correndo, a água quase caindo do copo plástico.

"Perdão, senhor, ele está muito abalado pelo sumiço do nosso filho." – Heero foi logo explicando, não queria problemas com o superior da Preventers , já bastava o horrível que tinham.

O diretor pareceu anuir quietamente, pousando uma mão em Duo, que arfava ainda nervoso.

"Tudo bem, meu filho, eu sei que estão passando por uma situação difícil. Mas tente se controlar, nós estamos fazendo o possível."

Duo parecia revoltado, aquilo não o ajudava em nada! Ele queria seu filho e não que estivessem "fazendo o possível".

"Obrigado, senhor." – Heero meneou a cabeça, agradecido.

Como trabalhavam na Preventers, acharam mais prático também trabalharem para encontrar o ruivinho, uma vez que sabiam a polícia ser menos eficiente que a organização, além de que dessa forma também poderiam fazer alguma coisa ao invés de ficarem esperando sentados. Estava grato por isso, apesar desse não ser o ramo de trabalho da Preventers, eles os estavam ajudando. Só não sabia por quanto tempo... (1)

O chefe retribuiu o aceno e voltou para a sala; Heero ainda olhou para a consternada assistente, meio abobalhada às suas frentes pela gritaria toda de seu amante histérico, e, segurando Duo pela cintura, o tirou delicadamente dali. Levou o trançadinho para seu escritório, batendo a porta por dentro com o pé, e sentou-se na sua cadeira com o americano em seu colo.

"Calma, Duo..." – falava suavizado, afagando o cabelo castanho de seu koi – "Você prometeu que ía tentar não ficar tão nervoso quando eu te deixei sair do leito, lembra, amor?" – fazia carinhos em todo seu amante, uma mão a enlaçar sua cintura e afagando sua barriga durinha – "Tente se acalmar, tá bem? Ou senão eu terei de te colocar novamente lá, amor..." – apesar de tudo seu tom era de preocupação.

"Mas, Heero! Não..." – sua voz já começava a sair irritadiça.

"Shhh, calma, Duo, calma. Olha, eu não quero que te aconteça algo de mal. Imagina se te acontece algo enquanto está nervoso desse jeito. O que vai ser Deni do dele quando ele voltar – o que será logo ? Ele ficará arrasado se souber que aconteceu alguma coisa com o pai, não é, amor?" – tentava lhe explicar, não saberia o que seria de si se Duo ficasse realmente mal, como tudo encaminhava para acontecer, e ainda por cima ficasse sem seu filho!

O americano abaixou a cabeça, respirando com dificuldade, por um lado seu koi tinha razão, por outro... Não conseguia se controlar, já era tão difícil manter-se quieto do jeito que agora estava: pois por dentro um nervosismo de tal intensidade o consumia que até doíam suas veias. Heero olhava aquela figura abatida, desejando poder acalmá-la, embalá-la e dizer que tudo ía ficar bem; mas Duo não era Deni, que com simples palavras de seus papais acreditaria neste fato e não se enervaria mais. Não, ele não era seu Deni... Um novo aperto em seu peito, Deni era tão inocente e purinho, como toda criança, onde diabos ele estava!

"Por isso, tente se controlar, tá bem, querido?" acariciava sua nuca carinhosamente, tentando deixá-lo mais tranqüilo – "Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. Já colocaram a foto dele na Internet, nos jornais e tanto a polícia quanto nós estamos em sua procura. Logo ele estará conosco, alegre e saudável, está bem?"

Demorou um pouco, mas, por fim, acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, só esperando que aquilo fosse verdade.

o-o-o-o

5 dias

A mão apoiava-se no batente da porta aberta, o quarto ainda escuro. O olhar triste afogado em tantas lembranças e emoções; o ursinho com que seu baby dormia abraçado ainda estava sobre a cama, como deixara naquele sábado de manhã. Aquele fatídico sábado. Como machucava ver aquele lugar vazio, sem os risos de seu pequeno o preenchendo. Uma lágrima grossa escorreu de seu olho, não seria a primeira dos últimos dias, foi descendo por suas olheiras, manchando a pele descorada de agora pela falta de sono, de alimentação, pela ansiedade e aflição, pingando no chão daquele quarto. Esfregou os olhos de qualquer jeito, saindo e fechando a porta cuidadosamente.

Não conseguia ficar ali, doía-lhe demais. Foi para a cozinha, beber um pouco de água com açúcar, ultimamente suas pernas andavam meio bambas e fracas. Abriu a geladeira para pegar água gelada e, ao fechar a porta, visualizou a foto que tirara de Deni e Heero dias atrás. Pouco antes de sua vida mudar radicalmente para pior, quando ainda estavam todos juntos e eram felizes. Apertou os lábios e a mão entorno da jarra de água, onde estava seu filhinho?

Precisava tanto dele, sentia tanto sua falta! A simples idéia de não saber o que se passava com seu pequeno ruivinho o desarmava por completo. Onde estava? O que fazia? Precisava ter logo seu bebê junto de si e garantir que nada nem ninguém faria mal ao seu anjinho.

o-o-o-o

7 dias

Heero lançava furtivos olhares ao trançado, que, aliás, nem estava com sua típica trança. Via que ele remexia sua comida com o olhar perdido, o cotovelo sobre a mesa e a testa apoiada na palma semi-aberta da mão, sem sequer tocar no almoço.

"Duo, eu já disse que é para você comer." – o repreendeu.

"Não tenho fome."

Suspirou, aquilo estava sendo tão difícil! Porém tinha de manter a calma e ter o máximo de tato possível para chegar ao seu amante, ou mais que isso, a seu marido.

"Meu bem, você está sem se alimentar há muito tempo. Até agora tem me enrolado bastante, mas se continuar assim, eu juro que te levo à um hospital para te injetarem soro."

Duo levantou os grandes violetas, cheios de protesto e angústia, demonstrando todo o caos e os choques de sentimentos dentro de si, bufando:

"Meu filho está desaparecido há uma semana! O que quer que eu faça? Que saia por aí soltando rojões? Oh, me desculpe se eu perco a fome diante disso!" – gritou, empurrando seu prato com tal força que ele chegou a cair da mesa, espatifando-se no chão.

"Duo..."

Duo levantou-se bruscamente, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e chorando compulsivamente. O grande Shinigami tinha desmoronado.

Heero apressou-se até ele, abraçando-o.

"Shhhii, calma, tá tudo bem, tá tudo bem." – apertava-o entre seus braços, enquanto Duo extravasava mais uma vez todo seu sofrimento – "Também estou assustado, Duo, eu também amo o Deni."

"Eu sei, me desculpe..." – chorava, agarrando-se à camisa do japonês.

"Tudo bem, meu amor, tudo bem." – tentava consolá-lo, muito embora dissesse isso a fim de se convencer de tal hipótese.

Prolongaram-se no ato por mais uns dez minutos, até Duo conseguir controlar seu choro. Aos poucos o moreninho foi amolecendo nos braços do outro e, assim que o viu mais sossegado, – se é que isto era possível – Heero o empurrou delicadamente pelos ombros para frente, forçando-o a encará-lo:

"Duo, vem comer." – disse, já não tinha mais o que dizer, ele também estava cansado, aturdido e machucado com a ausência do filho – "Todos estamos preocupados, por favor, não vamos deixá-los mais tristes ainda por nós."

Ignorando os cacos de vidro e a sujeira no chão, Heero levou seu amante à uma cadeira ao seu lado, sentando-o, e apressou-se em fazer-lhe outro prato, que lhe deu em seguida:

"Vem cá." – o virou para si, dando-lhe a comida na boca, o único método útil para fazê-lo comer direito – "Você vai comer tudinho, mais tarde você vai tomar um bom banho, vou lavar toda essa sua cabeleira e depois eu te dou um calmante pra você dormir bem."

Era verdade, Duo estava um caco, pior do que ele próprio: não cuidava mais de seu precioso cabelo nem de sua aparência, não comia nem dormia mais. Ao contrário do que faria há algumas semana atrás, Duo não protestou nem ligou de Heero estar decidindo o que ele devia fazer, muito menos fez conta de ter de tomar o remédio para conseguir dormir, já que o sono agora não lhe vinha mais e, se vinha, era curto e povoado de pesadelos e tristeza; ou melhor, até preferia tomá-lo, pois não agüentava mais ver Deni estendendo-lhe seus bracinhos, pedindo por ajuda, e ele não conseguir alcançá-lo, num daqueles sufocantes sonhos.

Agora era a sombra do que já fôra um dia, tornara-se uma marionete, indefeso. Definhava em pouco tempo, desesperadoramente Heero tentava salvá-lo, porém não surtia efeito. Precisava fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo, não suportava ver seu amante assim. E, mais uma vez, sofria pelo estado de seu amante, a falta do filho e pela sua própria infelicidade.

o-o-o-o

12 dias

"NÃO! PÁRA, PÁRA!" – Duo sentou-se rapidamente, as mãos comprimindo a cabeça, enquanto gritava histericamente.

"Duo! Duo, o que houve?" – Heero acordou sobressaltado com os gritos do marido, sentando num pulo.

Os violetas piscaram algumas vezes, até se dar conta que estava no seu quarto, e logo rios de lágrimas desataram a rolar por seu rosto, encharcando seu pijama. Chorava copiosamente, descontrolado, forte. Os joelhos soerguidos, onde eram apoiados os cotovelos, suas mãos a cobrir sua cara vermelha pelo choro. Heero não entedia o que se passava com seu querido, contudo podia supor que ele tivera um pesadelo, então o abraçou ternamente, querendo passar segurança.

"O que foi, meu bem? Que houve?"

Durante todo esse período o japonês tentava ser o mais terno e delicado possível com Duo, sabia que qualquer coisinha poderia feri-lo ainda mais, desmanchá-lo.

"É tudo culpa minha! Minha..." – sibilava, aterrorizado.

"O que? Do que está falando?" – perguntou, confuso.

"Foi... Minha culpa! Minha, minha, minha! – repetia, agarrando os fios castanhos.

"Duo, calma!" – pediu, tomando seus pulsos em suas mãos e forçando-o a encará-lo, mesmo que Duo mantivesse a cabeça baixa e a expressão atenuada porém magoada – "Duo... O que foi?" – ergueu seu queixo, para mirar seus olhos tristezinhos.

Mas o americano não conseguiu encará-lo, sentia-se envergonhado e desmerecedor, então baixou os olhos, a boca entreaberta a deixar escapar um ou outro soluço. Algumas mechas colavam em sua testa e pescoço suados e Heero delicadamente separou-as, aproveitando para fazer um carinho no seu "neném temporário", que permanecia amuado. (2)

"Que foi, meu bem, hun? O que foi?"

"Heero... Foi tudo culpa minha, eu não fui capaz de proteger o Deni, não fui! Se... Se eu tivesse cuidado dele direito..." – confessou, cheio de remorso.

Por um minuto os azuis se arregalaram: o que ele estava dizendo? Seu coração descompassou algumas batidas, desde que Deni sumira ele tinha se culpado silenciosamente, porque ele colocara o trabalho acima da família e, agora, não tinham mais um integrante dela. Se não tivesse ido a essa maldita conferência e levado seu filho ao parque, como prometera, nada disso estaria acontecendo. E Duo se culpava? Seu americaninho que não tinha culpa alguma estava jogando toda aquela responsabilidade pra cima de si? Ah, aquilo era demais para ele agüentar!

Segurou seus braços, o forçando olhá-lo nos olhos:

"Duo, não diga isso! A culpa não é sua, você cuidou muito bem dele, é um ótimo pai."

"Não é verdade!" – exaltou-se, falando alto – "Se eu tivesse feito tudo certinho... Então... Então teríamos nosso Deni aqui!"

"Duo, não diga besteiras! Como você poderia imaginar que uma coisa dessas aconteceria? E, deus, o que você não fez certo, hã? Deus as costas pra ele por uns segundos? Ora, é praticamente impossível supor que em poucos instantes uma criança iria sumir. Duo, isso foi apenas uma fatalidade."

"Mas ele era pequeno! Não sabia de nada... Eu não podia tê-lo deixado tão desprotegido, tão... vulnerável." – soltou-se do outro, afundando a cabeça nas mãos.

Chorava, o corpo tremendo levemente, sob a visão embaçada de Heero. Ele também estava quase chorando, finalmente, depois de tudo, sentia que as lágrimas queriam vir-lhe à face. Todavia teria de segurá-las, guardá-las para quando estivesse só; não poderia desmoronar na frente de Duo.

"Não é verdade." – puxou-o para seu peito, envolvendo suas costas com um braço – "Você é o melhor pai que eu já vi. Sempre cuidou muito bem do Deni, fez de tudo por ele... Quando ele era um bebê e ficava chorando de madrugada, você sempre ía cuidar dele, pegava-o no colo e o ninava e, finalmente com você, ele dormia em paz. Quantas coisas você fez por ele! Tudo que estava aos eu alcance e além dele, você fez. Quando ele precisou de carinho, você o fez, quando precisou de uma bronca, você a deu. E ele sempre te amou muito. Então, não tente se culpar por algo que nem parecia cabível de se acontecer." – mentindo em seguida, apenas para amenizar a dor do moreninho – "A culpa não é de ninguém, não é nossa."

Mentira, mentira, mentira, sua mente gritava; sentia que a culpa era toda sua, se ele tivesse cumprido com sua promessa naquele dia, nada teria acontecido e, agora, era culpa sua também seu amor estar sofrendo daquele jeito. Deni não teria desaparecido e Duo não estaria desse jeito. Portanto, toda a culpa era sua. Mas não podia dizer isso a Duo, ou o trançado ficaria mais chateado ainda por achar que o fizera se sentir culpado e, além de que, se falasse que a culpa era sua a Duo, admitira que existia uma "culpa" a ser de alguém e não tinha dúvidas: Duo voltaria a achar que ela era sua.

As palavras pareciam fazer algum sentido ao americano, contudo custavam a aliviar de todo o peso em seu coração. E Heero sabia disso, por menos que desejasse, sabia que Duo carregaria aquela culpa até encontrarem o filho – vivo, obviamente, pois além da outra ser uma opção desagradável que por enquanto eles tentavam ignorar, se Deni estivesse morto, aí sim Duo sentiria-se o total culpado e jamais se perdoaria – só esperava que agora ela se reduzisse a ponto de não atormentá-lo até em pesadelos.

Após ter se recuperado um tanto da sua histeria, agora vinha a crise de consciência. Já não tinha mais fôlego para ter aqueles trágicos e dolorosos ataques ou morrer-se de nervosismo, então começara a se acalmar. Os resultados das investigações, tanto policias quanto as suas da Preventers, não chegavam a lugar algum, o que, apesar de deixá-lo desesperado, também o cansava. Não cansaço de procurar seu filho, mas cansaço de tantas negativas, de falta de resultados. E isto já mandara todo seu sistema nervoso para o espaço, restando aquela triste melancolia em que estava imerso atualmente. Só ía trabalhar se fosse no caso de seu ruivinho, em outros não conseguia nem raciocinar. E, isolado naquela tempestade de dor e angústia, dera-se a pensar mais no ocorrido, no quão culpado era por ser tão desleixado e irresponsável com seu pequeno ruivinho.

"Vem, meu amor, vem cá." – chamou Heero, recostando-se na cama e trazendo o moreninho entre seus braços, aconchegando-o, enlaçando seu pescoço com um braço, a mão a pender sobre o peito meio trêmulo do marido.

Acariciava seus fios castanhos, descendo por sua face, dando beijinhos no topo de sua cabeça. Queria tranqüilizá-lo, confortá-lo, protegê-lo. Passaram a noite inteira assim, Heero fazendo carícias no amante e Duo segurando a mão que o envolvia, no mais completo silêncio. Os dois pares de olhos perdidos em mágoas silenciosas dentro de si, cada um com sua dor, culpa, remorso, angústia e desespero...

o-o-o-o

1 mês

Um mês, um mês naquela tortura de não saber absolutamente coisa alguma sobre Deni. Trinta dias vivendo naquela agonia, naquele desespero.

E as coisas só pioravam. Não tinham pistas do menino e a Preventers ameaçara retirar-se dessa busca dentro de um mês, visto que estava desperdiçando homens e dinheiro para algo que não surtia resultados. Duo estava cada vez mais abatido, mais arrasado. Heero tinha medo de deixá-lo sozinho, tanto que sempre que não podia ficar com ele o deixava com Quatre e Trowa ou Wu Fei e Sally. Ele também estava murchando, porém numa velocidade menor, tinha em mente que deveria ser forte, pro Duo, por Deni. Precisava encontrar logo sua criança ou seu peito explodiria a qualquer hora!

Seus amigos também faziam de tudo para ajudar, cuidavam de seu Duo, se esforçavam na busca de Deni, tentavam consolá-los do melhor jeito que podiam. Porém, pensava que quando Duo ficava com eles, seu moreninho ficava ainda mais depressivo ao ver a pequena Maria do árabe com Trowa ou o filhinho de Sally e Wu Fei, Terry, felizes com suas famílias, posto que seu próprio filho não estava naquela situação, ao contrário, havia desaparecido.

Mas era o jeito, por enquanto...

o-o-o-o

3 meses

Entrou correndo na cozinha, deparando-se com o moreninho caído, escorado no balcão da pia, chorando. Ao seu lado o copo de vidro quebrado.

"Duo!" – correu em sua direção – "Você está bem?" – perguntou, tentando ver se ele estava com algum corte.

Como viu que não, segurou-o com cuidado e o afastou dos cacos afiados, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado:

"O que foi, amor?"

Duo tremia, abalado. Notou que ele apertava com uma mão a foto que até então esteve pendurada na porta da geladeira, na qual estavam Deni e ele, junto ao peito.

"Oh, Duo..."

"Heero, você acha que ele ainda está vivo? Francamente... Ele sabe onde moramos, devia ter perguntado para alguém e então estaria aqui conosco. Mas... Se ele não está aqui... É porque ele está morto." – sua voz saiu embargada pelo choro, principalmente na última parte, a qual seguiu-se um engasgo que o moreno teve de acudi-lo – "Ou então alguém o levou... Levaram o nosso garotinho..." – finalmente desabafara o que pensava há algum tempo, a voz perdia num único fio.

Afinal, com o passar dos dias, a hipótese dele ter fugido ou se perdido era mínima; porém as chances dele ou ter morrido ou ter sido seqüestrado só aumentavam. Heero abraçou-se a ele, envolvendo sua cintura, agora que o americano parecera perceber essa possibilidade sentiu as pernas vacilarem. Se já era ruim o suficiente ele ter certeza disso, ver Duo confirmar suas idéias acabaria com ele de vez, pois duvidava muito que o moreninho não ficasse com um choque maior ainda depois dessa. Todavia não podia mentir-lhe, sabia que Duo não merecia isso caso viessem a sofrer uma decepção, não podia enganá-lo com teorias floridas se Deni nunca mais aparecesse ou aparecesse de outro jeito... Não, Duo nunca o perdoaria!

Duo deitou sua cabeça no ombro do japonês, agarrando-se a ele. Não agüentava mais tudo aquilo, como sentia falta de seu filho! Precisava tanto dele... Voltara a trabalhar meio-período como antes, quando Deni saía da creche e ele voltava em casa para poder cuidar do pimpolho, mas Heero o obrigava a ficar em sua sala até seu expediente terminar e os dois irem pra casa juntos. A verdade era que o japonês tinha muito medo de que coisas como esta acontecessem com seu koi enquanto estivesse fora. O trançadinho podia pedir demissão a qualquer momento, todavia não queria ficar todos os dias em casa, amargurando cada vez mais a falta do filho, por isso preferia trabalhar e distrair sua mente.

o-o-o-o

9 meses

Suspirando, depositou o pacote colorido sobre a cama. Heero o esperava na porta e, após ficar um pouquinho mais alisando o travesseiro e o lençol, levantou-se, indo ao marido. Abraçou sua cintura firme, mirando o quarto outra vez: aquele era o primeiro Natal deles sem Deni. Como doía ver a cama vazia! Fechou os olhos, a dor expressa em sua cara, posto que Duo estava de costas pra si e se permitira fazer tal gesto.

Lá fora a neve branquinha caía levemente sobre a cidade, deixando uma rasa camada lisa.

"Será que Deni está passando frio?" – perguntou pra si mesmo, abraçando-se mais à Heero, que também apertou seu abraço.

Dois dias depois voltavam àquele quarto para guardarem mais um presente, dessa vez de aniversário. As mãos de Duo tremiam e algumas lágrimas molharam a embalagem colorida. Voltou correndo para Heero, agarrando-se ao seu pescoço:

"Era para ele estar comemorando com a gente, comendo bolo com os seus amiguinhos!"

Duo queria trazer seu pequeno de volta, tê-lo bem apertadinho em seus braços... Na verdade, nem que fosse para receber a notícia de que estava bem... Só precisava disso para poder se alivia um pouco, pois, pior do que ter a certeza de que o filho estava morto era não saber coisa alguma a respeito. Se estava vivo ou não, se estava se alimentando bem ou se passava fome, se tinha medo ou se era feliz, se era bem tratado ou vivia sozinho por aí... Nada! Não tinha idéia do que acontecia com seu filho e essa incerteza, toda essa angústia, o matava por dentro. Era uma dor tão forte, latente... Afinal, amava seu filhinho e era dificílimo tentar suportar um pouco essa ausência, essa perda incompleta, posto que não sabiam se o perderam de vez ou se ainda haviam chances.

Mais uma vez abraçou seu marido, também sentia profunda dor ao perceber que seu filhote fazia 4 anos de idade longe de si. Isso se ele realmente pudesse aniversariar... A noite fria só não foi silenciosa porque soluços quebravam-se dentro daquela casa que perdera toda a sua vida.

o-o-o-o

3 anos

Podiam dizer que suas vidas praticamente voltaram ao normal. Ambos trabalhavam normalmente agora, faziam coisas que antes não conseguiam, como passear vez ou outra, ir ao cinema... Não, não tinham esquecido de Deni tampouco a dor diminuíra: apenas aprenderam a conviver com ela, a guardá-la e não demonstrá-la a toda hora. O conformismo aliado ao tempo, uma dor com a qual aprenderam a lidar. Assim, já não passavam cada segundo dos seus dias sofrendo com o desaparecimento do filhote; lembravam-se dele, mas não faziam essa lembrança consumir-lhes por completo e afogar-lhes num poço de tristeza.

Ainda choravam, claro, sofriam com sua ausência, a falta de notícias. Tinham feito eles mesmos todos os esforços possíveis, e ainda os faziam, para encontrar o pequeno, sites, campanhas, fotos em jornais televisivos... Tudo, estavam se esforçando ao máximo! Arduamente até agora, amargando cada nova decepção, mas não podiam ficar parados! A polícia, os centros de proteção ao menor, todos os campos relacionados realizavam a "busca" pelo menino; aliás, não só por ele como também por várias outras crianças desaparecidas. Eles próprios estavam muito empenhados nessa tarefa. Como um corpo é algo mais fácil de se encontrar e o do ruivinho não tinha aparecido, a hipótese mais provável era de seqüestro, tráfico. Coisa que gelava suas espinhas só de pensar.

Continuavam abatidos, jamais voltaram a ser os mesmos. Eram como cascas de ovos podres, zumbis que aos poucos íam retomando o controle de suas mentes, sem toda a "vida" e alegria que sentiam antes, sem aquela louca empolgação, ainda amargavam e sofriam com isso. Mesmo assim, estavam mais fortes do que no primeiro mês que ficaram sem o filhote e reuniam forças para encontrá-lo. Muito embora a esperança se dissolvesse um pouquinho mais a cada novo dia. Porém, esta esperança dos pais e entes queridos é inexplicavelmente longa e, mesmo que consumida aos poucos, ainda demora-se muito até se acabar por completa – ou nunca acaba. E era isso o que os mantinha em pé, a esperança de que encontrariam seu filhinho e voltariam a ser uma família feliz.

E, escondida lá no fundo, a vingança. A vingança contra quem quer que tivesse levado Deni embora, pois é característico do homem ter a vingança como força que o faz seguir... Ainda mais quando se é para vingar o roubo prematuro de suas felicidades, de suas vidas.

o-o-o-o

Continua...

o-o-o-o

(1) Hun, na verdade não faço idéia de que que a Preventer faz, enton disse qualquer coisa mesmo. x-X

(2) De repente eu imaginei o Duo com o cabelo cor de mel (mesmo não sendo essa a cor de seu cabelo) todo solto e os olhos em uma tonalidade um pouco diferente e... Ele me pareceu uma visão do Paraíso O-O "baba" (pois é, às vezes eu o acho bonito... Mas só às vezes:P)

Eu não tava com vontade de ficar descrevendo o que eles tavam sentindo e talz muito detalhadamente, por isso ficou esse resumão dos caramba aqui! E essa última parte ainda ficou corrida por motivos de irresponsabilidade. ¬¬ Ah, sim, também foi bem difícil imaginar como eles tariam depois dessa... Tentei imaginar o Duo como se fosse a minha mãe ou minha vóva... Então deu nisso! xD Mas eu não gostei muito do resultado, achei que repeti mts palavras e vários sentimentos deles. De qualquer forma fiz o melhor que o dia de hj me permitiu (non estava animada para escrever fics... Súbito mau-humor xP) E é isson...

Se alguém tiver curiosidade de ler as reviews, lerá o relato da Tina-chan. Pois é, amiga, infelizmente isso que aconteceu com a sua amiga não é algo tão raro... ter a filhinha raptada... Esses dias mesmo tava passeando pelos canais de TV e parei num de reportagem que dava uma notícia de que uma bebezinha (que parecia uma bonequinha n-n) tinha sido levada embora por uma mulher que se passava por voluntária, segundo as suspeitas, num lar de transição. Por isso, gente, vamos cuidar com quem nos é importante, principalmente com os indefesos!

Todavia, queria deixar claro que está fic é uma ficção, portanto não tem qualquer compromisso em cumprir sempre com a realidade. O que eu quero dizer é que os planos que tenho para o Deni talvez fujam um pouco do comum, a situação em que tudo ocorrerá será meio diferente dos casos de rapto de crianças pra diversos fins que acontecem, mas como isto é uma _história inventada_, também não me sinto na obrigação de citar motivos mais comuns e freqüentes para ele ter sumido, okey? E só mais um detalhe: enqnt escrevia esse cap., uma coisa ficou martelando minha cabeça: Relena. Sim, ela, com tudo seu poder e influência, poderia muito bem ter oferecido sua ajuda aos amigos e garantido, por ex., uma recompensa na TV para quem encontrasse o menino. Só que se ela oferecesse mesmo essa ajuda, em dois meses a criança tava de volta. E isso non é o que eu quero! o-o Então, tentem ignorar isto ¬¬v finjam que nem existia essa possibilidade dela ajudar, ok? (apesar que eu perdi aquele wallp liiiiindo do Heero velando o sono da Relena que é a coisa mais kawaii ;-;)

É isso, please, deixem reviews pra eu saber o que acharam desse cap., se eu acertei ou errei ao tentar demonstrar o que se passava com eles nesse período difícil!

Feliz Ano Novo pra todo mundo,

Matta ne!

Super smack!

30/12/05


	3. Confusão

_Aviso Importante:_ Deste capítulo para frente, os temas tratados serão fortes e pesados, contendo possivelmente cenas que serão desagradáveis de se ler. Entretanto, a autora dessa fic não é a favor deles e nem os apoia, muito menos os explora com a intenção de obter algum lucro ou prazer. Sendo assim, ela está no seu direito de escrever sobre pessoas que passam por situações traumáticas e horrorosas como esta, não violando, portanto, nenhuma conduta ou lei.

o-o-o-o

5 anos

"Heero, será que você poderia me ajudar com isso?" – Duo pediu, dos ombros para cima ainda dentro do porta-malas.

"Claro." – respondeu, trancando o carro e indo até o amante.

Com cuidado, tiraram as sacolas de compras do porta-malas e o fecharam. Duo tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto devido a um causo engraçado que vinha contando a Heero no caminho de volta. Heero também lhe lançava o mesmo sorriso e, enquanto procurava pela chave da porta da frente em seus bolsos da calça jeans que usava, ouviram um carro estacionando bem próximo deles. Olhou curioso para trás, vendo uma cabecinha morena e trançada completamente virada para a direção do carro de polícia que parara ali, inquietando-se na hora.

Sem demorar tanto, mas também não tão rápido assim – para a angústia de Duo, que empertigava-se todo com o fato – dois policiais deixaram o carro, ligando o alarme.

"Senhor Maxwell, senhor Yuy." – um deles, de cabelo cor de mel, os cumprimentou, acenando com a cabeça.

"Doug..." – Duo lhe respondeu, a voz ansiosa – "O que houve, por que estão aqui?"

"Uhn, bem, nós podemos entrar?" – o outro, de fios castanhos escuros, fez um gesto indicando o que falara, humildemente.

"Claro, claro, entrem." – Heero apressou-se em abrir a porta e deu lugar para os dois homens da justiça entrarem.

Enquanto passavam por si, mirou seus olhos cobaltos nas violetas confusas e temerosas de Duo. Podia imaginar o que se passava na mente do marido: conheciam aqueles dois há anos, pois sempre estavam na delegacia – assim como em tantos outros órgão relacionados à crianças, em especial às desaparecidas – para saberem das novidades, uma vez que jamais deixaram de procurar pelo filho desaparecido, coletando dados e pesquisando por conta própria, muitas vezes em que os resultados da polícia apenas regrediam e, como a última vez que os procuraram fôra há umas três semanas, não haveriam motivos para eles estarem lá. A menos que tivessem alguma notícia de Deni.

Duo sentia um aperto no coração, como se quisesse permitir-se imaginar que tinham encontrado seu filhinho, mas tivesse medo de, ou de o terem encontrado morto, ou de continuarem sem pistas do menino e, assim, se machucar ainda mais pela falsa ilusão. Seu coração ainda sangrava, até hoje. Era muitíssimo doloroso falar sobre seu pequeno, então aprendera a não se deixar sonhar demais com coisas como essas que aconteciam agora, caso contrário, aquilo só lhe traria mais dor, o afogaria cada vez mais naquela mar escuro no qual caíra há anos, desde a perda do filho.

O japonês podia ler claramente os sentimentos de Duo em suas orbes violetas, não só porque o conhecia bem demais como também por ser exatamente aquilo que se passava dentro de si. Uma agitação, fagulhas de esperança, um pouco de temor, ansiedade e medo. Duo apertou os lábios, pressionando um contra o outra com força, perdido em pensamentos que tentava a todo custo não ter. Heero, percebendo a aflição de seu amor, resolveu falar-lhe logo para "trazê-lo de volta" à realidade:

"Duo, entre."

"... Hã?" – olhou bem à sua volta, percebendo que os policiais já haviam entrado e que Heero segurava a porta com algum sufoco, já que tinha em mãos as sacolas do mercado – "Tá."

Entrou e Heero o seguiu, fechando e trancando a porta. Enquanto o fazia, Duo pedia para que as visitas se sentassem no sofá da sala de estar.

"Um minuto." – Heero pediu a eles.

Meneando a cabeça, os policiais permitiram que ele se afasta-se, pois sabiam o quão difícil aquilo era para eles, além de que, o assunto que lidariam era delicado e precisavam de muito tato para dize-lo, aproveitando a ausência que teriam para pensarem melhor em como contar-lhes. Heero puxou um Duo abobalhado pelo braço até a cozinha, depositando as compras sobre a mesa. Gentilmente tirou as sacolas de Duo de sua mão e as colocou junto das suas. Depois, ficou parado, olhando para elas sem, na verdade, vê-las. Seu coração palpitava mais forte e, com um suspiro, encarou o marido:

"Duo, seja lá o que for, você precisa estar calmo." – disse, preocupado com o estado do americano.

"Hn, não dá, Heero! Você também acha que eles estão aqui por causa... por causa..." – apertou mais ainda os lábios, os olhos prontamente se marejando.

Heero levou a mão à sua face, alisando sua bochecha esquerda com o polegar, tentou sorrir positivamente:

"Calminha, tudo bem? Tem certeza que quer ouvir o que eles têm a nos dizer? Você tem que estar preparado, caso seja algo relacionado ao Deni."

"Hunhun, eu quero."

Continuou a carícia, percebendo que, mesmo que o pudesse impedir, Duo estava mesmo disposto a ter aquela conversa, muito embora talvez não fosse forte o suficiente para agüentá-la, dependendo do que ela se tratava.

"Está bem, mas tem que tomar um daqueles calmantes, por segurança, caso eles estejam aqui para falar sobre o nosso filho."

"Não precisa, Heero..."

"Ei, ei, é claro precisa. Olha como você está pálido só de vê-los."

"Droga, eu já cansei de me dopar sempre!"

"Duo..."

De fato, isso fôra algo que preocupara Heero por um bom tempo: Duo dependendo cada vez mais de sedativos, calmantes e afins para conseguir algum alívio aos nervos; mas já aprendera a lidar com isso, depois de tanto tempo, aprendera o que fazer para acalmá-lo sem precisar do uso de remédios e, modéstia à parte, conseguia fazê-lo muito bem. Todavia, a situação que estavam agora necessitava de todo cuidado e o melhor seria tomar um calmante, a fim de, qualquer que fosse a conversa, seu moreninho não ter um colapso nervoso.

"Não insista, tá bem? É só um remédinho, por precaução."

"Arg... Tah bem, mas anda logo que eu não estou mais agüentando, quero falar logo com o Doug e o Bradley."

"Ok..."

Heero abriu algumas gavetas, procurando por um calmante não muito forte e, ao encontrá-lo, deu um comprimido ao moreninho, junto com um copo d'água. Duo bebeu tão depressa, de tão ansioso que estava, que Heero teve medo de ele se engasgar. Ao terminar de engolir forçosamente a água, colocou o copo de qualquer jeito sobre a pia, lançando os violetas medrosos ao marido. Heero, a fim de tranqüilizá-lo e de lhe conferir segurança, segurou em sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos no dele. Assim, com um último suspiro de Duo, foram-se para a sala, sentando-se à frente dos outros dois.

"Pois bem, estão aqui para...?" – Heero iniciou, direto como sempre.

Doug corou, abaixando a cabeça:

"Er, bem, é que..."

Bradley, percebendo o apuro do loiro, tomou seu lugar, falando com firmeza e sensibilidade ao mesmo tempo.

"Bom, senhor Yuy, como já deve ter percebido, estamos aqui para tratar de seu filho desaparecido, pelo qual procuram há... cinco anos, estou certo?"

"O... o que tem ele? Vocês descobriram alguma coisa?" – Duo disparou, mas não tanto quanto seu coração, que estava a ponto de saltar de sua boca e sair rolando pelo chão da sala.

Heero não pôde evitar de arregalar os olhos por alguns instantes. Enfim, algo sobre Deni! Seu filhinho... Aquilo era tão doloroso, algo que os machucava tanto. Nem Deus sabia o quanto tinham sofrido nos últimos anos, as lágrimas sangrentas que choraram. Desconhecer o paradeiro de seu filho, sem saber se estava vivo ou não, era tão horrível, tão cruel que sempre os assolava e os perturbava à hora que fosse, roubando-lhe as sanidades. Mas o pior de tudo era ter de aprender a conviver sem ele, sem sua risadinhas gostosas, suas mãozinhas pequenas e macias, sem sua voz alegre e inocente. Era ter que se conformar que Deni estava tão longe, tão longe deles... ter de acordar todos os dias sem seu filhote e, ainda por cima, não sentir como se uma punhalada o atravessasse toda santa vez em que isso acontecia. Esse era o pior, não sofrer mais toda aquela intensidade de dor por já ter se conformado à sua ausência.

Porém, saber algo a respeito dele, nem que fosse algo mínimo, seria maravilhoso o suficiente para fazer seu peito voltar a se aquecer e, finalmente, um sorriso genuíno voltar aos lábios de seu amor. Seria como uma luz, mesmo que talvez fraca, à frente da escuridão que os envolvera por tanto tempo. E era por isso que seria praticamente impossível dizer o que sentiam naquele instante, era uma mistura de sentimentos tão grandes e contrastantes que só quem os sente pode sabê-los. Em parte um grande temor, medo, em outra, uma alegria, uma esperança sem tamanho. Algo que poderia torturá-los em questões de segundos, parecendo que, para eles, em suas enormes confusões de sentimentos exaltantes, tinha se passado uma longa e dolorida eternidade.

Todavia, a parte que era só medo e receio impulsionava, ao mesmo tempo, a querer não ouvir o que se seguiria. Depois da perda do filho, chegaram até, algumas vezes, a freqüentar centros de auto-ajuda para famílias com entes desaparecidos. Ao decorrer desses cinco anos, seja na delegacia, via internet ou até mesmo nesses centros, acabaram por entrar em contato com outras famílias que passavam pelo mesmo drama que os seus. De certa forma isso às vezes ajudava a aliviar suas dores, mas, justamente por esse contato, sabiam também de coisas desagradáveis, como de pais que encontraram os filhos mortos e sem os órgãos ou foram descobrir seus pequenos vivendo até mesmo em outros países, felizes com suas famílias postiças e tendo de passar por várias coisas terríveis, como a recusa das crianças de voltar a morar com a família verdadeira e outras coisas do tipo. Isso só ajudava a desesperá-los mais. Se fosse alguma notícia ruim que os aguardava, não saberiam se conseguiriam suportar mais essa.

"Bem, na verdade, este é uma assunto delicado e eu espero que os senhores tenham paciência de escutar-nos." – Bradley olhou diretamente para Heero, sabendo que isso seria impossível para Duo, devido a esses anos que o conhecia, investigando o caso do filho deles.

Heero consentiu mudamente, com um abano de cabeça, que tentaria controlar seu marido, ao preocupado policial.

"Sendo assim... prosseguirei." – observou-os bem e, após ver que era aprovado, continuou – "Há algum tempo que o nosso departamento está investigando uma rede de corrupção infantil" – ao mencionar tal coisa, ambos os corações dos pais dispararam mais ainda – "que atua no campo da internet principalmente. A operação foi muito importante e em breve sairá nos jornais, com certeza, pois ela desmantelou essa podridão que vinha acontecendo há anos no nosso país, sendo uma das principais exploradoras de crianças da colônia, e envolveu esforços desde de autoridades políticas à importantes jornais, no intuito de combater esse crime grave e sórdido. Aos poucos, as equipes envolvidas nessa operação conseguiram desmantelar essa quadrilha de criminosos sujos e imorais. Foi um trabalho árduo e demorado, para tentar prender desde as pessoas que freqüentavam esses lugares às que exploravam as crianças. Por fim, há duas semanas, conseguiram que um dos programadores de um dos sites ligados a essa quadrilha denunciasse os "cabeças" responsáveis por aquilo e, em pouco tempo, eles foram capturados, embora isso tenha sido difícil e trabalhoso." – terminou com um suspiro entristecido.

"O que o nosso Deni tem a ver com isso?" – Duo, completamente aflito e tentando negar a ligação entre o assunto iniciado pelo policial e o seu filho, estarrecido o suficiente para somente conseguir dizer-se em pensamentos: _"não, não, não"_.

Bradley os olhou mais uma vez, aquilo seria realmente duro para eles. Se isso já o chocara bastante, imaginava quanto aos pais das crianças envolvidas.

"Senhor Maxwell... Acho que seria melhor eu explicar tudo. Apesar de não ser nada concreto... Bem, retomando o que dizia, essa operação revelou várias coisas e encontrou muitas crianças desaparecidas..." – Duo tremia e suava tanto, que Heero apertava sua mão com mais força, posto que estava igualmente incrédulo... aquilo que lhes propunham não poderia ser verdade – "Primeiramente, as crianças, muitas vezes raptadas ou moradoras de rua, eram aprisionadas em uma casa na estrada, um lugar aos pedaços, aparentemente, e lá elas eram exploradas..." – sua voz tremia à medida que contava, sentindo incrível pena dessas pobres crianças e uma raiva mortal de quem fazia isso com elas –"pelos próprios integrantes do bando, sendo que muitas delas acabam sendo fotografadas e "íam" para a internet, dos mais torturantes jeitos possíveis." – suspirou, uma dor no peito à medida que contava – "muitos dos freqüentadores dos sites se interessavam por alguma em especial e estas eram vendidas ou 'cedidas' a eles. Esse esquema existia há vários anos, por isso, quando essa casa foi revistada, foram encontradas várias ossasdas de crianças enterradas ao longo de uma grande extensão do terreno. O fato é que, todas as poucas crianças vivas, e que infelizmente eram a "carne nova" para eles, que foram encontradas, algumas nessa casa e outras com os freqüentadores desse lugar, foram retiradas de lá. Porém, como eram maltratadas, violentadas, torturadas, não recebiam alimentação ou higiene adequadas, algumas vieram a perecer."

"V-vo-vo-você está dizendo...?" – Duo começava a se agitar a tal ponto que chegava a perder a racionalidade.

Heero estava igualmente abalado e não conseguia acalmar o marido muito bem, o que foi capaz de fazer foi apenas segurá-lo pela cintura, impedindo-o de se levantar. O que ele e Duo também deveria estar pensando era que, como as crianças que vão parar em lugares horríveis como este acabam morrendo em pouco tempo, segundo o que Bradley contara, Deni provavelmente estaria... Não, não poderia ser! Isto é, creditando a possibilidade de que realmente havia uma relação entre as palavras do policial e seu filho.

"N-não! Senhor, por favor, espere pelo fim da história." – pediu Doug, um tanto quanto nervoso, devendo-se em boa parte ao acontecimento nefasto que seu parceiro lhes transmitia.

À medida que Bradley falava, eles iam se enojando cada vez mais, Heero sentindo um embrulho no estômago que o revirava todo por dentro. Aquela história escabrosa e que conseguiria tocar até mesmo os mais insensíveis estava despertando uma raiva descomunal dentro deles, pois era impensável que aquelas inocentes criancinhas passassem por isso! Aliás, criança alguma deveria ser exposta a tal violência e trauma. Sabiam eles e quase todos os homens de mente sã o quão repugnante era isso e que somente pessoas consideradas "doentes" – e com toda a razão – seriam capazes de tal atrocidade. Sabiam também que todos eles, homens sãos, condenavam ao extremo quem maltratasse esses seres pequenos e indefesos, desejando-lhes os piores dos castigos. Muitas vezes, as pessoas, manipuladas pela mídia e o alto consumismo, mantinham essa aparente insensibilidade, esse egoísmo e frieza, posto que, ao assistirem um jornal, por exemplo, e verem um caso de assassinato, nem se chocavam mais; contudo, este talvez fosse o único crime imperdoável para todos eles. O único o qual todos se revoltariam e se "humanizariam", sentindo na pele a dor desse grave pecado, xingando, ameaçando e tudo o mais que fosse possível os culpados de um crime assim.

E eles não fugiam à regra: sentados ali, naquele sofá, sentiam os corações encherem-se de ódio e repulsa por esses miseráveis que ousaram macular tantos pequenos, tantas crianças. Não importava se o filho deles estava ou não envolvido nesse caso, a história por si só já era aterrorizante o suficiente para causar-lhes aqueles sentimentos de raiva, revolta, angústia, pena, sofrimento. No interior de si, desejavam com todas as suas forças que os porcos imundos responsáveis por essa loucura abominável e doentia pagassem muito caro por seus feitos maldosos. Ainda mais se tivessem feito algo semelhante à Deni.

Porém, o que os acalmava um pouco, depois que Duo se exaltara novamente e Doug fizera o favor de negar-lhes o que estavam pensando a respeito da morte do filho, era que esta hipótese era um tanto quanto difícil também: encontradas as ossadas há duas semanas ou mais, três, quatro... Não importava, esse tempo seria muito pouco para reconhecerem os restos mortais do pequeno Deni, ainda mais impossível sem tê-los contatado, e já estarem ali anunciando que encontraram o cadáver em de composição do ruivinho. Restando, assim, somente um opção visível, a de que o pequenino estava entre as crianças encontradas com o bando. De qualquer jeito, essa era uma notícia ruim, posto que, se já era horripilante a idéia com crianças que nem conheciam, com o próprio filho era mil vezes, ou mais, pior! Todavia, deixariam o policial contar até o fim o caso, para evitarem de tirar conclusões precipitadas e, talvez, errôneas. Muito embora esperar pelo fim fosse angustiante, qualquer coisa ligada àquele assunto o seria, e só lhes causasse um tormento ainda maior. Mas era assim que seria, não havia um caminho fácil, apenas aqueles tortuosos e dolorosos que, mesmo massacrando seus corações, ainda poderiam ter um final feliz. Isso só dependeria deles e da sorte de, um dia, reencontrarem o filho que tanto amavam vivo.

Bradley tomou fôlego para continuar, sentindo um gosto amargo espalhar-se pela boca, o gosto do asco que sentia por tudo aquilo, por toda aquela maldade sem fim, o gosto da condolência pelo que todos aqueles pais e crianças passaram e ainda passariam, o triste gosto da impotência diante de tudo. Poderia desvendar casos como esse, prender e julgar os culpados, mas poderia, algum dia, amenizar um pouco a dor do que teria acontecido até tudo ser desmantelado? Isso jamais conseguiria, o sofrimento a que as pessoas em geral seriam exposta, uma vez que submetidas às inescrupulosidades dos outros? De bandidos como esses do caso que contava à pais aflitos agora? Com pesar, balançou suavemente sua cabeça, afastando todas suas divagações e se concentrando em somente revelar o necessário à Duo e Heero.

"Tentarei ser breve para não prolongar a angústia dos senhores." – o policial moreno continuou – "Mas o mais estranho foi que, com a prisão dos cabeças, uma criança foi encontrada viva com eles. Eles eram dois irmãos, ao que tudo indica, o mais velho coordenava essas atividades criminosas, o mais novo também participava, mas ele é retardado mental e será encaminhado ao hospício. Bem, o que quero dizer com isso é que, quando o mais novo era transferido para a prisão, ele deu um verdadeiro show, dizendo que não poderia ficar longe da criança que encontraram com eles. Ao investigar rapidamente isso, ele acabou confessando que um dia a roubou enquanto seu pai estava distraído, pois tinha adorado-a; então a levou para viver consigo e com seu irmão, que tomava conta dele, já que ele era privado de sua sanidade, e a transformou no seu 'bichinho de estimação', alegando que não podia viver sem ela. Ao que ele disse também, seus cuidados com ela não eram nada dignos e ela era exposta aos mesmos tratos que as outras crianças, inclusive figurando no site e sendo "emprestada" para os clientes daquela espelunca, porém, ele não permitia que a machucassem demais ou extrapolassem os limites, como acontecia às vezes, o que levava as crianças à morte." – tudo aquilo era chocante e repugnante, era até penoso contar uma barbaridade dessas para aqueles dois pais que o ouviam horrorizados – "Essa criança também foi submetida a um processo para avaliar sua saúde, já que, como a maioria dos pequenos encontrados lá, estava num estado de puro medo, quase catatônica, e, bem, não sei ao certo o resultado desses laudos, mas sei que constata que ela também foi vítima de abusos durante anos, supõe-se, tendo alguns de seus órgãos internos prejudicados há um bom tempo."

Heero e Duo estavam paralisados e com o coração na mão. Só havia um motivo para eles estarem lhes revelando aquilo e essa hipótese os assustava tanto e os enojava e, acima de tudo, lhes doía tanto, que preferiam não acreditar. E o escutavam calados, não porque estivessem calmos ou com paciência, mas sim porque o choque era grande demais para permitir-lhes qualquer mínima reação. De certo que já tinham imaginado algo parecido no começo daquela conversa, mas a realidade constatada era mais fria e dolorosa do que meras suposições, sendo capaz de imobilizá-los como fazia agora. O ruivinho, tão inocente, tão purinho e amável... Não, não era possível! Oh, como aquilo era horroroso! Seu pequeno, seu pequeno teria ele sofrido tanto assim? Deveras grande o choque que lhes era causado, suspeitavam que pai nenhum estaria, algum dia, preparado para ouvir tal coisa que ouviam agora. Estavam perplexos, horrorizados. Mas ainda haviam esperanças, Bradley ainda não chegara à conclusão do fato. Talvez, quem sabe talvez, tudo não pudesse ter uma alternativa menos feia e sofrível? Era nisso que eles tentavam se apoiar a todo custo.

"Bem, prontamente as delegacias de toda a colônia foram acionadas, em busca de registros de crianças desaparecidas. Ao meu conhecimento, sei apenas de uma que teve a família encontrada, as outras não sei em que pé estão. Porém, depois de vermos algumas fotos tiradas do pequeno que vivia com aqueles cretinos..." – sua voz saía embargada de ódio, como se guspisse as palavras, misturada a um tom de dor – "Bom... Nós examinamos aquela imagem de como o filhinho de vocês estaria agora, com uns 7, 8 anos e, bem, eles são muito parecidos. Devem ter aproximadamente a mesma idade e, como provavelmente esteve com aqueles crápulas durante alguns anos, talvez... Talvez ele e Deni sejam a mesma pessoa."

o-o-o-o

Haviam já dez minutos que os policiais deixaram a casa e eles continuavam sentados e estáticos naquele sofá. Depois de cinco anos procurando pelo filho, era assim que o encontravam? Isto é, se aquele garoto fosse mesmo o filho deles. De certo que era melhor encontrá-lo vivo, pois seria pior se estivesse morto, mas aquela história era tão horrorosa, tão doída que era quase insuportável suporta-la. Se fosse mesmo Deni, seu filhinho, ele teria passado por tanta coisa ruim! Pai algum deseja mal aos filhos, mas, neste caso, ter a hipótese de seu filho pequeno ter passado por tanta maldade, por essa enorme e dolorosa tortura, tanto física quanto emocional, era como se cada um deles morresse por dentro e, talvez, essa comparação ainda não descrevesse um terço da dor que sentiam.

Ainda estavam em choque, mas, ainda sim, a culpa os assolava com uma velocidade e intensidade gigantescas. Pensavam que, por culpa deles, o ruivinho vivera tudo aquilo. Quanto sofrimento para uma pobre criança! Qualquer um que estivesse no lugar deles saberia como se sentiam: quando se ama incondicionalmente alguém, como a um filho, e sabe-se que ele passou por uma coisa dessas, não há nada que seja o suficiente para dizer o quão os pais sofrerão. E era isso mesmo que acontecia com eles, estavam abalados, sofrendo, profundamente tristes e, bem lá no fundinho, aliviados por, talvez, terem o filho de volta – se aquele fosse mesmo o pequeno Deni. Duo foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, falando desolado:

"Foi assim que juramos proteger, cuidar e sempre fazer feliz o nosso filho?"

Heero afundou-se em pensamentos, nenhum deles podia chorar livremente tudo que seus peitos suprimiam pois ainda estavam abobalhados e chocados demais. Mas, de qualquer forma, uma hora ou outra, quando a consciência do que acontecera viesse, teriam todo um mar de lágrimas para derramar.

o-o-o-o

E o dia veio, Duo passara tanto tempo chorando, desesperado, se culpando mais do que nunca pelo que acontecera ao seu suposto filho. Heero também, mas como já estava acostumado a fazer, chorava e se desesperava à sós, sem poder dar mais essa tristeza ao seu amante fragilizado. Ao contrário, mesmo abalado, tentava tranqüilizar seu marido moreninho, tentando fazê-lo perceber que não deveria jogar tanta culpa sobre seus ombros – uma vez que o próprio Heero a admitira toda para si – e, de todas as maneiras possíveis, tentava, ao menos, amenizar um pingo dar dor que Duo sentia e, involuntariamente, suas palavras de consolo amenizando o mínimo do mínimo de sua dor. Nunca seria possível diminuir um bom tanto do que sofriam neste momento, mas qualquer coisa que fosse já era um começo, algo que os impediria de cair cada vez mais e mais no poço que sempre estiveram nesses cinco anos, de afogar-se de vez e sucumbir ao pranto. Obviamente, Heero se desgastava com tudo isso, mas estava já acostumado a amparar seu frágil americano e, ademais, sentia-se terrível, de qualquer jeito, por vê-lo novamente nesse estado de zumbi. A verdade era que doía-lhes demais e, pelas noites e dias de choro, de má alimentação e descanso, sem ânimo ou sorrisos, podia-se constatá-la, constatar aquela dor que preenchia seus corações, suas vidas e os desgastava mais e mais.

A dor, o sofrimento, era incomparável, mas pelo menos sobrava a única coisa boa disso tudo, a qual Heero vivia a lembrar seu amante: "Não se martirize, Duo, pelo menos, se for ele, nós o teremos de volta." E era isso o que os mantinha em pé depois de tão horrível revelação: a esperança de ter o filho de volta. Por um lado poderia não ser aquele o pequeno ruivinho que um dia os abandonara; justamente por isso, advertira o policial, não era permitido o contato com as crianças resgatadas, sendo apresentada uma foto da criança para os supostos pais que procuravam pelos filhos e, caso alguma delas fosse reconhecida, seria feito um exame de D.N.A. para confirmar.

Agora eles se preparavam para ir ao laboratório fazer o exame: de nada adiantava ver sua foto se os próprio policiais já tinham chegado àquela conclusão e, caso o resultado do exame fosse negativo, se ele não fosse Deni, e eles tivessem visto a foto do menino, aumentando ainda mais suas expectativas e, caso se apegassem ao menino por causa foto, aí então estariam com o coração partido muito mais. Então, mesmo Duo tendo chiado um pouco, dizendo que já passara anos separado do filho e que agora precisava vê-lo novamente logo e a qualquer custo, acabou concordando que o melhor para eles era esperar pela resposta do exame de paternidade.

Duo estava sentado na cama, o olhar perdido em algum ponto qualquer, enquanto criava coragem para terminar de se arrumar. Heero entrou no quarto, tinha acabado de escovar os dentes e estava pronto já, quando notou seu amante moreninho desolado daquele jeito. Foi até o armário, pegando um casaco marrom e o levou até o marido, cuidadosamente agasalhando-o. Duo finalmente moveu os olhos, a encarar seu amor, e ficaram ambos assim, apenas se olhando, por alguns longos instantes. Heero o segurava pela gola do casaco, seu americano tinha profundas olheiras, a pele meio desbotada, os olhos um pouco inchados ainda de choro e, na verdade, ele próprio também estava assim. Isso era fruto dos últimos dias, em que mal podiam dormir, atordoados pelos últimos acontecimentos, pelas lembranças do filho, que agora estavam mais vivas e nítidas do que nunca, comovidos e irados com a trágica história de tantas crianças que caíram nas mãos daquelas pessoas doentes e inescrupulosas, pela ansiedade de poder reaver Deni, de poder fazê-lo feliz, como ele possivelmente nunca mais fôra desde que se separara deles... Eram tantas coisas, que os atormentavam, que, no fundo, só queriam poder voltar a ser felizes, os três juntos novamente. Contudo, de uma coisa tinham certeza: os desgraçados que tinham feito isso ao menino pagariam muito caro – sendo ou não aquele o verdadeiro Deni. Eles clamavam por justiça, por vingança e, se caso fosse mesmo o ruivinho deles, garantiam que os infelizes que uma vez ousaram levar o menino, roubando suas felicidades e acabando com um grande e inestimável pedaço de suas vidas, maltratando o ser que amavam tanto quanto ninguém, machucando aquela criança inocente e despedaçando sua alegria em migalhas teriam um fim longo e doloroso.

"Você está bem?" – irônico, já que nunca estariam bem.

"Não estou pronto, Heero." – confessou, assustado, sua voz num fio.

"Tudo bem, amor, tudo bem. Não precisa ficar com medo, eu vou segurar sua mão o tempo todo, está bem?" – sussurrou para seu marido.

Duo o encarou novamente, as violetas hesitantes e temerosas; por fim, baixou a cabeça, concordando:

"Tá."

Heero soltou um pequeno sorriso – não de felicidade, mas um sorriso sem motivo, apenas para não ter de derramar um lágrima – e o ajudou a se levantar, pegando sua escova sobre a penteadeira e, colocando-se atrás do americano, que encarava o próprio reflexo no espelho do móvel, pôs-se a pentear os sedosos fios. Duo deixava-se pentear, amuado e protegido contra o peitoral definido do japonês; ao terminar, trançou seu longo e farto cabelo como ele gostava, prendendo-o na ponta. Ambos olharam-se no espelho, estavam prestes a dar um grande passo em suas vidas. Então, sem prolongar mais aquele sentimento, foram ao hospital.

Por ser um exame não muito simples e comum e, por trabalharem na Preventers, decidiram fazer o exame no hospital de lá mesmo, já que este do mesmo modo era creditado em qualquer parte das colônias e ainda por cima não teria uma longa demora para se realizar, já que em hospitais comuns enfrentariam um bom tempo até poderem fazer esse exame de paternidade. (1) A gravidez masculina era um feito científico razoavelmente requisitado, uma vez que muitos homossexuais preferiam ter um filho do próprio ventre, coisa que obviamente para eles era impossível por natureza, embora boa parte deles tivesse adotado crianças que ficaram órfãos após a guerra, tornando-as os filhos que nunca teria por si próprios naturalmente.

O percurso até lá fôra feito em silêncio, cada um com sua angústia e desejos entalados em suas próprias gargantas. Se de um jeito desejassem que não fosse Deni, por não desejarem que o filho tivesse passado por essas coisas horríveis, de outro também queria que aquele pequenino que carregava tanto fardo fosse seu filhote, posto que, além de ansiarem muito por reencontrarem o filho, também sabiam que se não fosse ele, as chances de encontrá-lo diminuiriam cada vez mais, isto se o que lhe acontecera não fosse pior do que a esse garoto que achavam ser Deni. Além de que seria impossível pedir a um pai que impedisse aquela pontinha de esperança e felicidade por recomeçar a vida junto de seu filhinho que tanto ama formigar em seu estômago e subir-lhe pelo corpo, tomando todas as suas vontades, de fantasiar estar com seu pequeno novamente, quando existe essa possibilidade. Poderia ser considerado como egoísmo, querer que, mesmo que machucado, aquele fosse seu filho, só para tê-lo novamente, mas não importava. De um ou de outro jeito, toda e qualquer possibilidade de encontrá-lo seria sempre triste, pois, se fosse fácil e feliz, eles já o teriam localizado instantes após seu desaparecimento. Sendo assim, só restavam possibilidades penosas para eles. Contudo, eles estavam dispostos a enfrentar tudo o que aparecesse, desde que tivessem seu pequeno e pudessem amá-lo e mostrar-lhe todas as coisas boas que tinha perdido ao lado deles e que, então, poderia recuperar. Na verdade, só queriam o filho de volta...

Heero estacionou o carro, continuaram parados e quietos, mirando às suas frentes sem, de verdade, olhá-las. A respiração era pesada e claramente audível. O estômago de Duo queimava de nervosismo, enquanto Heero estava entorpecido em pensamentos. Por fim, a reação partiu do americano:

"Heero..." – parou de falar, a dor em sua barrigada aumentando, ao passo que Heero começava a prestar-lhe atenção – "Acho... Acho que temos de ir..."

"Hai." – concordando, desprendeu seu cinto e saiu do carro.

Duo o imitou e, juntos, adentraram o recinto. Iam nervosos e aflitos, ansiosos. Temerosos, mas, no todo, realmente esperançosos de, finalmente, terem encontrado o filhinho perdido. Foram percorrendo as alas, tomaram o elevador, tudo no mais completo e valioso silêncio. Um silêncio precioso para eles, para suas idéias e sentimentos fluírem. Durante o trajeto, algumas pessoas lançavam-lhes olhares furtivos, um ou dois chegaram a interpelá-los, desejando-lhes que tudo desse certo: estes eram os que souberam dos últimos acontecimentos; praticamente todos, mesmo os que não os conheciam ou não lhes tinham grande empatia, desejando-lhes silenciosamente que tudo terminasse bem, pois, mesmo que não gostassem tanto assim do casal, sabiam que sofriam muito, uma dor que eles mesmos não desejavam para si e seus cônjuges, além de terem pena da criança envolvida, já que era impossível não pensar em seus filhos quando imaginavam que alguém tão novo vivera todas essas experiências horríveis e concluir do fundo de seus corações que não saberiam o que fazer caso isso lhes acontecesse, não desejando, desse modo, esse mal a pessoa alguma.

Finalmente ganharam a ala médica da Preventers. Avistaram seus amigos mais íntimos esperando por eles. Seus amigos. Pessoas que sempre estiveram aos seus lados, mesmo quando não precisavam, que sempre os ajudaram de todas as maneiras que podiam e sempre tentavam ampará-los e não deixá-los desanimar. Amigos que prezavam pelas suas felicidades e bem-estar, que sofriam por não poderem ajudá-los, na imponência que os próprios Duo e Heero se encontravam. Que estiveram com eles nos últimos dias, mais uma vez, impedindo que caíssem. Deviam muito a eles, mas não isso já não era necessário e eles sabiam disso: se faziam tudo o que faziam por eles dois, era porque os amavam e não porque esperavam algo em troca como gratidão.

Ao se aproximarem, Duo ficou à frente de Quatre e, ao vê-lo, o loirinho envolveu seu pescoço num abraço, sussurrando suavemente:

"Tudo bem?" – perguntava não no sentido de ele estar bem depois de tudo o que acontecera, mas sim se estava preparado para o que viria.

"Não, mas... Sinto que, na hora certa, eu estarei pronto para tudo." – confessando-lhe isso, afastou-se gentilmente com um pequeno sorriso confiante no rosto.

O árabe lhe sorriu em resposta numa mistura de tristeza e confiança, separando-se dele para Sally que vinha abraçá-lo ternamente, como a um irmão. Duo a abraçou também, pousando sua cabeça em seu ombro descoberto pelo cabelo ruivo jogado para trás, sentindo o gostoso perfume de seu pescoço. Ela fazia pequenos carinhos em sua costa e, em seguida, afastou-se, olhando-o mais uma vez. Heero e Trowa também se abraçaram rapidamente e era agora enlaçado pelo loiro. Quando Quatre afastou-se do japonês, foi a vez de Sally vir lhe apoiar, abraçando-o ligeiramente enquanto beijava-lhe a bochecha em sinal de carinho e, acima de tudo, transmitindo-lhe toda sua esperança e boas preces. Admirava Heero por tudo que ele fizera, pelas rédeas que tomara da situação após o desaparecimento de seu filho, nunca deixando Duo perdido no meio do caminho, guardando suas mágoas só para si, fazendo o possível e impossível para manter a relação depois da tragédia que acontecera ao invés de deixá-la ruir com o desespero que os cercara no começo, quando ainda era recente a perda de Deni. Então ela se afastou e veio Wu Fei, que, olhando sinceramente de Duo para Heero, colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de cada, seu olhar dizendo mais que qualquer palavra, dizendo-lhes coisas como "Não se preocupem, vocês já passaram por tantas, conseguirão enfrentar essa também" . Duo deu-lhe outro pequeno sorriso, puxando-o para um abraço. Wu Fei o envolveu protetoramente, sem receios, fechando os olhos; permaneceram assim alguns instantes, afastando-se em seguida.

Trocaram um último olhar com todos; aqueles pares de olhos de diferentes tonalidades no fim diziam a mesma coisa, olhares de felicidades por coisas boas que estavam por vir, de apoio e esperança.

"Vai dar tudo certo."

O moreninho meneou a cabeça positivamente ante a afirmação de Quatre. Então, corajosamente, dirigiram-se ao balcão, falar com a enfermeira-atendente. Pouco após trocarem as últimas palavras, um médico alto e de idade avançada, que acompanhou a gestação de Duo por ordens de seu superior que achou ser melhor que um de seus homens grávido tivesse acompanhamento dentro da própria Preventers, já chegou aos seus lados, depois de acionado pela mocinha. Trocaram uma meia dúzia de palavras insignificantes, partindo para o assunto pelo qual estavam lá:

"Creio que sabem como será o processo, não?" – olhou atentamente para a face dos mais jovens, apreensivos – "Como os tecidos dos óvulos e ovário implantados em você, Duo, foram feitos a partir de células modificadas geneticamente e você escolheu não retirá-lo, continuando com o 'tratamento', o sangue terá de ser coletado diretamente do ovário."

Os dois consentiram, afirmando com a cabeça. Para que os filhos fossem gerados a partir de material genético exclusivo dos próprios pais, os tecidos retirados daquele que hospedaria o embrião era tratado à base de radiação, em uma ínfima quantia, e manuseado quimicamente. Então era manipulado e feito artificialmente um ovário que, implantado no hospedeiro, era tratado com diversos remédios ingeridos pelo paciente, inclusive hormônios, pois era muito difícil para o corpo masculino agüentar uma estrutura feminina e não rejeitá-la. Podia-se dizer que era um processo pesado e exaustivo, causando vários efeitos colaterais aos hospedeiros, mas era o melhor que tinham em relação à gravidez masculina. E a vantagem era que , após um excessivo tempo usando este método, nunca se encontraram crianças nascidas com problemas por causa dele, com problemas mentais, de saúde a afins.

Porém, era algo que requisitava de muito custo, o paciente deveria começar o tratamento, quando já estivesse com o ovário dentro de si, muito antes de quando pretendia engravidar, não só porque ele precisava de tempo para se desenvolver, desenvolver os óvulos e tudo o mais, como também precisava-se de uma longa espera, suportando rejeições e vários outros transtornos, para que ele se adaptasse ao seu corpo e, enfim, a gravidez não corresse riscos como possíveis abortos espontâneos. Todavia, terminada a gestação, se fosse o desejo do hospedeiro, poderia cessar o tratamento e retirar seu ovário, só que como esse também era um processo custoso e poderia trazer complicações à saúde do paciente, posto que hemorragias devidas à parar de tomar os remédios para a aceitação do ovário eram comuns, bem como infecções, reações à subtração do órgão do corpo que já estava começando a adaptar-se a ele, entre outros, alguns optavam por manter o tratamento por mais um enorme período, de anos e anos, até o seu corpo finalmente se acostumar à presença estranha e não precisar mais de tratamentos tão extenuantes. (2)

Duo e Heero decidiram continuar com o tratamento, pois, antes mesmo do nascimento de Deni, planejavam ter, quem sabe mais para frente, outro (s) filho (s). Contudo, depois do ocorrido de cinco anos atrás, até se esqueceram dessa idéia, mas como sabiam que exames de paternidade seriam opções possíveis assim que Deni sumira, continuaram com o tratamento por todo esse tempo. Agora sabiam que tinham tomado a decisão certa.

Então o doutor continuou:

"Ótimo. Como será um pouco mais complicado o seu exame, Duo, o faremos primeiro." – Duo assentiu, olhando para Heero que o confortava com o olhar – "Depois colhemos o seu, Heero." – à confirmação de Heero, prosseguiu – "Bem, então vamos começar, venha."

Os dois se olharam por uns minutos, Heero tomou sua mão fina entre as suas e as beijou delicadamente:

"Vai ficar tudo bem, amor. Vá lá."

"Certo. Obrigado." – o americano, hesitante e desconfortável, encarou as orbes cobalto, temeroso, abraçando-o e beijando-o, por fim.

Heero o enlaçou com um braço, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça e afagando seu cabelo sedoso:

"Tudo bem, amor, vai." – sussurrou com docilidade.

Separaram-se com alguma dificuldade e, ouvindo um último 'boa sorte' dos amigos, saiu acompanhando o médico. Enquanto ía, seu médico lhe contava que uma equipe já tinha sido encaminhada para fazer a coleta de sangue do menino e que os três exames seriam enviados ao laboratório logo em seguida.

Heero voltou-se e sentou-se no banco de espera, onde alguns de seus amigos estavam espalhados. Com um ar cansado, deixou-se largar lá, sua vida estava dando voltas. Era agora, agora que fariam o exame detentor do poder de mudar ou não toda sua vida. Trowa sentou-se ao seu lado, enquanto os outros três conversavam em pé e baixinho à frente deles:

"Tem certeza que está tudo bem?" – perguntou o amigo, preocupado.

Heero abaixou a cabeça, alguns fios caindo sobre seus olhos, enquanto fixava a vista no piso branco do chão:

"Eu não sei... Mas se for ele, meu Deni, acho que finalmente encontraremos a paz." – respondeu. Talvez nunca fosse a paz pelo passado do seu pequeno menino, no tempo em que ele ficara perdido, mas quem sabe pelo futuro que os esperava...?

o-o-o-o

Suas pernas nunca pareceram tão pesadas antes. Enfim, este era o momento em que sua vida daria ou não um grande salto, em que talvez pudesse ser feliz por completo novamente. Finalmente se aproximaram, esticou o braço, tomando o envelope nas mãos. Sentiu uma mão suave pousar sobre suas costas e um par de olhos violetas espiarem por cima de seu ombro. Eles miravam o papel branco em suas mãos, temerosos e curiosos. Olhou-o mais uma vez, tendo a certeza de que poderia abri-lo. Tentando controlar o tremor em sua mão, o abriu vagarosamente, retirando as folhas de lá de dentro. Apressado, revirou-as, correu os olhos pelas linhas, chegando ao ponto que queria. Preparou-se para ler em voz alta, pousando os cobaltos sobre as pequeninas letrinhas pretas e leu para seu marido: "Positivo. Paternidade confirmada..."

o-o-o-o

Continua...

o-o-o-o

(1) Mais uma vez, não faço idéia do que a Preventers faz. XD Será que ninguém vai se dispor a me esclarecer isso, não? (hehe, aquela bem cara-de-pauXD)

(2) Hoho, mais uma invenção maluka minha...XP Eu tinha uma teoria super legal sobre gravides masculina, mas eu demorei tanto pra escrever que me esqueci... o-o" Bem, aí eu inventei isso agora mesmo, por isso que ficou meio xoxo... Bah, eu nunca gostei da hipótese de implantar óvulos alheio! Porque o óvulo é de outra pessoa e, nas mpregs, o filho acaba sendo consangüíneo só de um. - Nd contra, eu pretendo adotar quando for adulta, mas se os caras até engravidam pra ter filho nas mpregs e um acaba não passando o material para o filho fica meio sem graça né?

Que posso dizer? Eu sou má. Mas não se preocupem, eu paguei todos os meus pecados enquanto escrevia esse cap. Sério, eu sou presunçosa o suficiente para chorar com a própria fic, então, já viu, me debulhei em lágrimas no pedaço que contava o que tinha acontecido com akelas crianças! Por falar nisso, vou repetir mais uma vez: EU sou totalmente CONTRA abuso infantil e pedofilia. Entenderam? Quer dizer, vocês eu sei que entenderam, mas sempre tem uns escrotos por aí que não conseguem discernir porcaria nenhuma e daí pra quem vocês acham que vai sobrar se algum deles vier ler isso daki? Pois é, vai sobrar pra Pimezinha aki! E como eu não quero sarna pra me coçar... XP Por isso o aviso lá em cima e a repetição aki embaixo. u-u

Ebaa, finalmente encontramos o Deni, naum/o/ OH, mas coitadinho, que história triste... ;-; Hehe, bem, agora vamos vê-lo do jeito que EU o acho fofinho (porque eu n tinha achado ele fofinho no primeiro cap., já que eu tendo a achar kawaii os chibis meigos e... ei, num vou falar naum se naum estraga a surpresa! XP) Pois é, dessa vez eu demorei pra atualizar, pois eu tava num ritmo de atualizar essa fic semana sim, semana não, pra poder acabar com ela rapidinho e no começo das aulas. Mas não deu, eu tive alguns probleminhas aki e, bem, travei! Não tinha ânimo pra escrever nd, tanto que tds as fics que eu tava digitando pra postar nessas férias ficaram paradas... Bem, mas agora que a coisa andou e melhorou, tou de volta! Nyaahhh! XPPP

Também porque eu vi que era a hora certa de escrever isso: aconteceu numa cidade vizinha daki um caso de estupro de uma criança de 3 anos por um de 15, 16 ou 17, não me lembro! É um horror, mas o caso foi parar na mídia porque a mãe matou o garoto que fez isso com o filho dela. Não concordo que matar é a melhor punição, pra isso existe a cadeia, mas dá pra compreender o estado de nervos horrível em que ela fikou dpois de ver seu menininho de 3 anos ter passado por isso! O que me dá raiva é que dpois todo mundo fikou com akela hipocrisia: nossa, ela não precisava ter feito isso, que horror!. Meu, horror é o ke o defunto fez! (isso sem mencionar que mãe desse garoto que morreu dpois d estuprar o bebê, matou a filha de 6 anos a pauladas e veio da cadeia pro enterro!) Me dá mó raiva essas coisas, essa inversão de valores! Aiai, fora isso, ontem mesmo fikei sabendo de outro caso de exploração aki na cidade... Meu, essas coisas acontecem o tempo todo, entaum, mais uma vez, a boa-pime avisa: tenham cuidado.

Eu sei que fikou meio eskisito esse cap. O-o principalmente o finalzinho, mas tipo assim, eu dormi 4 horas noite passada, minhas pernas estão doendo de tanto fikar sentada nessa cadeira, meus olhos já estão s embaçando de sono, to com tpm, o jantar me deu azia e tá um kalor dos infernos aki... Por isso, não consegui caprichar muito no sentimento deles qnd eles tavam indo fazer o exame. Qnt ao pedaço final, que eles recebem a confirmação, eu trato de mostrar como eles se sentiram melhor no próx. Cap. Por falar nisso, esse cap. tem bem menos coisa do que eu havia planejado, mas isso é pq ele ia fikar muito extenso e cansativo se eu as colocasse, por isso, fika pra próx... Por falar nisso, o reencontro deles está se aproximando... Como as coisas vão acontecer agora? Hehe, agora sim estamos chegando na história!XP

Gente é, isso, desculpe pela demora mais uma vez e obrigada pelo apoio, principalmente da Tina-chan, mais uma vez. Obrigada, Tina, isso me deixou bem mais segura para escrever, viu? n-n

Reviews, please!

Matta ne

tchauzinhu n-n

02/03/06


End file.
